Issues that affect packaged integrated circuit (IC) devices include heat management, current leakage, and clock speed, among others. An IC die that cannot adequately reject heat will be adversely affected in clock speed. An IC die that has significant current leakage through the backside will also be adversely affected in clock speed.
As die size and package size continue to be miniaturized, current leakage may exceed the current demand to operate the IC die. The mobile IC die segment of packaged IC devices is a particularly vulnerable area of technology as it is desired to improve battery life by decreasing electrical current demand, particularly by reducing current leakage through the backside surface of the die.